While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by Marauder01
Summary: (1x2x1) I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love, I don't know how someone controlled you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. I'm not making any profit from this, other than the joys of writing fan fiction instead of doing work. I also don't own the title, which is a Beatles song, by George Harrison. It inspired me while writing this.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Shoenen ai, or boy/boy love. If you don't like it, than please don't read it. That makes it easier for the both of us. HeeroxDuo, or 1x2x1.  
  
**  
  
He plucked at the strings, not really paying attention to what he was playing. But it was music, all the same.  
  
Each note was something he created. He could weave the sounds together, making perfect harmony. His finger slipped on the pick, and his chord clashed. But it did not bother him. It was his music.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
He wasn't perfect either, and the notes seemed to represent himself; the tortured soul trying to hide his wrong notes with a cold demeanor. He had finally been able to take a step back and look at himself, and he'd been disgusted. He'd been so wrapped up in trying to prove something to someone; he had forgotten how to live.  
  
Another chord. This time he got it right.  
  
The blisters on his fingers had begun to heal, and now his fingers could pluck the strings without any pain.  
  
Playing his guitar had become soothing to him. It hurt, at first. He was dredging up all of the feelings, the emotions he'd hidden so deep inside of his heart. Part of him just wanted to let them stay there and let him live. But he hadn't been living, not really.  
  
A soft noise at his side broke his concentration. He smiled. Four strings this time. It was almost a melody. The boy next to him stirred again, but slept on. Another cord, but softer this time.  
  
Why did no one tell him?  
  
Feelings. Emotions. He'd managed fifteen years without them. He should be dead. He should have been dead a long time ago.  
  
He felt like a puppet, a part of some cruel game. He had never had a choice; maybe he did at the beginning, but he was too young then. Now he couldn't remember much of that time. His few years of freedom.  
  
They had told him to fight, so he had fought. They told him to kill, and he'd murdered thousands. He'd been so obedient. The perfect little solider. But nobody was perfect, whatever anyone had said.  
  
They had told him to die, and he hadn't managed that yet.  
  
When the battle had been fought and won, he'd finally been allowed to breathe. He noticed things he'd never given a second thought to before. Every morning, the sun rose. Every night, the sunset. And in between, the moon sat in the sky amid the stars.  
  
It was consistency. It was something that never changed. He could live forever, and the sun would still be there, rising and setting. Nothing in his life had been like that before.  
  
He met people, and they died. On the rare occasion that his heart called out for someone to help him, there was never anyone there, even if someone had been alive the day before. He'd felt alone, most of the time, but that changed occasionally.  
  
Another chord.  
  
"Did you come up with that yourself?"  
  
He smiled and moved his elbow to make room for his partner. The familiar groggy voice brought him back to this room, this life. Light brown bangs stuck up at odd angles and hazy violet eyes turned to look at him.  
  
"No."  
  
Duo giggled and pushed himself up. "You're lying to me, Yuy," he said, blinking and gazing at the guitar with an unfocused look. "I really hate taking naps. Throws you off."  
  
Heero didn't answer but he knew that he wasn't the only one lying.  
  
Soft fingers slipped through his rough and blistered ones, messing up the chord he'd been trying to do. The fingers stroked the inside of his palm, lingering on the curves and leaving a tingling shadow behind them.  
  
"Were you thinking about it again?" the husky voice in his ear asked quietly, the words sending shivers down his spine but at the same time wrapping him with warmth.  
  
He let his shoulders shrug in a non-committal answer, but he already knew that Duo could see through him. An arm reached around his back, gliding past his spine and coming to rest on his throat. The warm breath on his cheeks caused him to loosing his grip on the instrument  
  
The wet lips drowned him in feelings, his heart and his brain screaming entirely different things. He felt hands run through his unruly hair, playing, teasing him.  
  
"Play for me," Duo said, pulling away and letting his lips brush Heero's as he spoke the quiet words.  
  
And as he picked up the guitar again, Heero remembered that he didn't feel alone anymore.  
  
** Read? Review! Many thanks, Marauder 


End file.
